Ravioli Academy
Welcome, students of Raviolipixieology, I am Professor Sunshine, and this is RAVIOLI ACADEMY. '''Here you will stay for eleventy weeks until only one remains. This person is our graduate and will recieve his or her Certifricate of Raviolipixieology and PTEOM! (Permission to Experiment on Monkeys) The rest of you have to keep going to school to get your PTEOM! BWAHAHA!!!!!! Students '''SIGNUPS ARE CLOSED!!!!! Thanks to all who joined, and good luck! TDI19- THIS IS SO EXCITING!!!! Ezekielguy-Ahh I'm gonna eat RAVIOLI!!!! Sorrel- you can;t start without your BFF sunshine (JK actually i guess) Anonymos- I'm anticipating to see what Sunshine will think of for challenges! Nalyd - This isn't Harvard, is it? thebiggesttdifan-I got an associates degree in another ravioli academy but that's too suckish, so I'll try here! Turnertang - I can't wait to see what Sunshine does. Tdi - Raviloi is cool. Even though I don't eat a lot...... Sprinklemist - I'm only here because I want to experiment on monkeys. 2-D (Codaa5) - If I win do I get wings? RockSK8R(RSk8)- Yay ravioli! Zakkoroen - (a ravioli life for me! yo-ho!) Redflare Dorms Two to a dorm! Sign up here! Nalyd and Sprinklemist Day 1 Chat ('Till May 2, when the challenge will start) Professor Sunshine: Greetings, pupils! Welcome to Ravioli Academy! Where logic is a thing of the past! Ezekielguy: YAYYY!!!!! TDI19: Hi, Professor Sunshine! How are you? Ezekielguy: Ravioli, Oh Ravioli! I'm-a gonna eat it WHOLEY!!!! Sorrel: *gives sunshine a can of ravioli* i wanna A! Ezekielguy: Well, I'm her apprentice and I gave her her son! Wait, where is your son? He's here, isnt he? Nalyd: *confused* I think I'm at the wrong school. Sunshine: *stares at Nalyd* What's with the sane guy?! And Zekie, Sunny D's getting me donuts right now. Zeke: DONUTS!!!! TDI19: OK, that is very creepy Ezekielguy. I agree Nalyd. Nalyd: So does this school have dorms or do we go home after school? thebiggesttdifan: So when are classes? Sorrel: we have dorms! Zeke: Sunshine, they don't know who Sunny D is! IT'S TIME FOR THE SUNNY D SONG! Sunshine: YEAH!!!! ...dangit I forgot the words again. Zeke: No, it's fine I'lll lead you! Who is he? Sunny D! Sunshine-Duncan BABY!!! It's the Sunny D song! Nalyd: *goes to his dorm* Cool. No roommate! Sunshine: Uh, Nalyd, you sure you want that room? Nalyd: Why not? Sorrel: maybe i m you roomate JUST KIDDING TDI19: I wonder who I am rroming with? Anonymos: I'll volunteer to room with myself! Zekey: (Pops out of anonomou's drawers) HIYA, ROOMY!!!! Sunshine: Well, Nalyd... Sunny D: *bursts in with donuts* I got the donuts! *stares at Nalyd* ...Why is he in my room? Sunshine: Sorry, no takebacks. Sorrel: *walks in TDI19's room* was up! Zekey: I LIKE TO EAT I LIKE TO EAT EAT CHEESE AND RAVIOLI! I... Nalyd: I'm not bunking with Mime Boy! Zekey: HE's Sunshine's baby! Sunny D: *tears form in eyes* W-what? Sunshine: *covers his ears* Listen, Renrut, you be nice to Sunny D or I'll tell the whole world which TDI character you like... Nalyd: *scared* I'll be good! Sorrel: *snickers* Zeke: Can I babysit him sometimes? Sunshine: Good. *unconvers Sunny D's ears* Sunny D, this is Nalyd, he's studying at the academy and he'll be rooming with you for a while. Don't worry, *glares at Nalyd* he'll be nice. And it's okay Zekie, he's a big boy! He actually graduated last year and now he's a student teacher! Sorrel: cool! so that means your older than me sunshine Nalyd: *awkwardly* So Sunny D, have any hobbies? Zeke: He likes to hit things! Sunny D: Um, I do? Sunshine: Well Sorrie, I am a pixie. Pixies age differently than humans and stuff. TDI19: *stares at Sorrel* B-b-but. I am a boy! You are a girl! That is not good! Sorrel: i know but theres no other room since im angel ill dissapear in the clouds! Zeke: Who am I rooming with? TDI19: OK, we will get along! Nalyd: *laughs at TDI19, then turns to Sunny D* You're a boy, right? Zeke: No he's a ravioli pixi it's a new gender. Now who am I rooming with? TDI19: You shouldn't laughing Nalyd! Nalyd: At least you're dorming with a *stops, remembering the threat* Sunny D: ? And yes, I'm a guy. Sunshine: Students are still applying! Sorrel: Who are we rooming with! Zeke: Yes who just tell us! And more importantly... who are YOU rooming with? (XD) Sorrel: me? IDK yet Zeke: I was asking Sunshine. Sunshine: I'll decide when all the students have applied. And I'm rooming with Duncan, once I find him. *pulls out megaphone* YOU HEAR ME, DUNC? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!!!! Sorrel: can;t wait Zeke: Well, Duncan's not here so mighty's well go with me. Sunshine: ...um, wow, awkward. o.O Zeke: C'mon, Sunny. (He drags her by her apron into the biggest dorm.) Sunshine: *slaps him with her ravioli wand* Dude, I'm a teacher!!! XP Zeke: Aw... C'mon Sorrel! (Drags her in.) Sorrel: where am i going Zeke: The biggest dorm in DE HOUSE!!! Sorrel: oh! Zeke: You and me, babe! Sunshine: I'm... gonna pretend I didn't hear that... Sorrel: right! Zeke: Whatever! *They step in to the room, and kissy sounds can be heard when they step in.) TDI19: WOW! I never thought those two would be together! Don't go ANY further than that please... guys.... seriously.... *slaps forehead* Turnertang: (Walks in) Did I miss anything? Matt: Mmm.... Mmm.... Mmm.... Sorrel: yep... Sunshine: No, but I need your help. *hands him a fire extinguisher and points to Zeke and Sorrel's room* Go in there and spray them with this. NOW. Matt: Mmmmm.... M... Oh yeah... Sorrel: wait *flies to sunshine* OMG *runs quickly* Zeke: (Runs after her) Sorrel: *runs back to matt* oh hi! Sunshine: *sprays Matt and Sorrel with fire extinguisher* That was fun ^^ Zeke: Oh, hey were all wet. (pauses and then begins makingout with her again) Sorrel: *continues* Zeke: Oh, yeah... Mmmmm Sunshine: Maybe I didn't use it right... *smashes fire extinguisher over Zeke's head* Turnertang: What a great host. Zekey :Aughh.... Sorrel... Help me... Sunny D: *watches the spectacle confused* Sorrel: sunshine why did you do that! Zekey: Ughh... Sunshine: 'Cause you guys were honestly disturbing me a little... Zeke: Buhh.... Sorrel: fine we'll stop fo now Zeke: OK. Sorrel what could we do to... Sorrel: to what? Zeke: Heal my woons. Sorrel: since im part angel and im maggically here *touches wounds and the heal* Zekey: Magic. Sorrel: yep Sprinklemist: I was lost in this world until I found this camp. *cries, but the tears turn into butterflies* Tdi: Wow O_0 Sunshine: New students! And one of them cries butterflies! AWESOME!!!!! Nalyd: *is in room crying* Sunny D: *walks in eating instant ramen and stares at Nalyd* O.O What's wrong? 2-D: Hola! :D Sunshine: WHUZZUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorrel: can you set our dorms up cause im excited! Sprinklemist: That's not a very good reason to set up dorms. Nalyd: Thsi girl I like has a boyfriend! *keeps crying* (Please give me a dorm with soembody other than Sunny D. It really bugs me.) Sorrel: who? nayld and sprinklemist dorms are amazing i gotta put up pictures of me homiez ^^ Nalyd: *between sniffles* Um thats not important..... Sorrel: ya ok than hey anyway i bet you didn't know this *turns around and angel wings appear* 2-D: Who am I roomed with, ello? Sorrel: ello??? Sprinklemist: Jell-O? Sorrel: idk? Sprinklemist: idp? Sorrel: heh? Sprinklemist: Huh? Sorrel: *cocks head* ehh? Sprinklemist: Egg? SOrrel: lets talk about something else er... make any new friends? Sprinklemist: I met a magical talking frog. We're BFFs. Sorre: really wat's is name (IS ANYONE ON STILL!!!) Redflare: *Walks in* OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!! ITS HER!!!!!!!! *Points at sunshine* The duncan obsessed fairy that ate my only batch of cookies!!!!! Sorrel: hey redflare was up! Sprinklemist: I don't know its name. We're not ''that ''close. Sorrel: ok^^ Zeke: Yay! All better! Sprinklemist: That was a slow acting cure... Sunshine: Come on, people! Applications in! Tommorow is the last day to apply, then I assign dorms and the semester starts!!! Nalyd: *looking at Redflare* COuld it be??? Another sane person??? Sorrel: err.... ok anyway is it co-ed or not for dorms? Redflare: If you could call yuorself sane, then yeah, there are two of us. *points up* Sane people don't cry. Sunshine: Aaand... APPLICATIONS ARE CLOSED!!!! Be prepared students, the semester starts tomorrow! Right now, y'all can start picking dorms! Two to a dorm (one'll have to have three for now) and Sunny D and I are off-limits! (Just 'cause you were so nice to him, Nalyd XD) So... yeah! PREPARE FOR INSANITY! Sprinklemist: I'll pair with whoever wants me in their dorm. (prepares to wait forever for anyone to comply) Nalyd: I'm good with anyone too. Sunshine: Hehe, I have the first lesson all planned... fire up your pencils, pens, or computer drawing systems! Sprinklemist: *fires up computer art program* OMG! I started Paint on fire! Nalyd: Adobe Photoshop 5.5 ready to go! Zeke: Paint, booted up! I am on FIRE!!!!